The Last One
by Alice's Fairy
Summary: I hate creatures like you. But, why am I so attracted to you? I hated my self for that. Stupid demon if you hadn't enter my life it would be perfectly fine. I hated all you sweet devouring word, your perfect alluring smile. Geez... What am I going to do? Ugh!
1. Chapter 1

_London bridge is falling down, falling down, falling down. London bridge is falling down, my fair lady._

I continue to watch her sing as the rain pours beautifully upon her. Even though I watches her from behind, I could feel a little warmth coming from her song as she play with the cats around her. Such a carefree girl, not caring about herself even though her whole body is already soaking wet with the rain water.

'Lady Elizabeth?' ask Paula carefully with full of curiosity, 'Oh, What are you looking at?'

I turn my head to only see her coming near me. 'Um... Its nothing really' I said while covering up. I took another peek outside the cart to only found the girl wasn't anywhere to be seen.

'Could it be that you are sad leaving Master Ciel alone? It's fine, don't worry, we can come and visit him again. Cheer up, my lady' said Paula cheerfully.

'Shut up' I said looking away while I blushed real hard

* * *

'Ciiieeerruu! (I usually read Ciel like that so)' I squeal excitedly just by looking at him. I ran forward to give him a big hug. It feels so long the last time I saw him. I really do miss him just for your information, it's been like a month or two since the last time I came here.

'Elizabeth!' he said in a surprised tone while trying to free away from me.

'I've always told you to call me Lizzie' I spouted. He doesn't look that happy maybe I shouldn't came after all.

'Lady Elizabeth, would you like some deep-dish strawberry rhubarb pie and a cup of a splendid darjeeling tea' ask Sebastian with a light smile

'Oh, Sebastian! Your clothes is always like that, It's not colorful at all' I said completely ignoring Sebastion's question. I clap both my hands together. 'I know, let's dress you all up' I exclaimed and turn around to see the other servants too.

'Huh? I'm busy today and I got a lot things to be done, I have no time to be playing around you' said Ciel in a sarcastic sadist tone

'Eh? Even though Lady Elizabeth had already-' Paula argued

'Be quite, Paula, it's not an important matter anyway. We should head back home anyway, I bet Nii-sama would be looking for me since I hadn't told him yet' I said sadly while making a few glances toward Ciel.

But I already knew he _isn't_ Ciel. The Ciel that I used to know has change in many ways. But I can't denied the fact that I still see his as the same Ciel who was full of warmth. It's not like it's my fault, and either him. It's still fine, right? They are in fact still the same person anyway.

'Ugh... I lost and congratz on winning, Eli- Lizzie' said Ciel with a sigh

'Looks like I won again' I squeal happily. 'Paula, please bring all my luggage here so we can choose an appropriate dress for Ciel and Mei-Chan'

'M- M- Me- Mei-Chan?' ask Mei-Rin in a trembling voice

'Yup, you got a problem with me calling you that? It's cute after all' I smiled cheerfully while picking a suitable dress from my suitcase.

'No, I don't but it feels weird' said Mei-Rin awkwardly

'Ciel, look at this dress, don't you think it's perfectly stunning if you were the one who wear them?' I ask showing off a cobalt blue color dress with pretty much full with laces.

'Wait! All this time you were picking a dress for me?' ask Ciel surprised. I nodded. It'll be a lifetime memory to see him, the head of Phantomhive house in a dress. 'Oh God, I'm certainly not wearing it' protest Ciel

'You will be wearing them shortly' I said while handing the dress to Sebastian while mouthed 'Help me, please' to him.

'No, I'm definitely not wearing those dresses, no way in hell' said Ciel while running away from Sebastian and me.

 _Kring... Kring... Kring..._ The sound of the phone ringing filled the whole room.

'I'll go get it up, Young Master' said Sebastian while bowing to me and Ciel. He walk to me and hand me over the dress. I turn around to only see the others are gone

'Oh, the others are gone (by the other I meant is Finny, Bardroy, and Mei-Rin) even though I didn't even have the chance to pick an outfit for them' I said sadly. 'It's a shame though'

'Lady Elizabeth' called Sebastian while walking down the stairs. I turn around to face him. 'Madam Francis request for my lady to get back home because the Master has fall ill'

'Eh? Papa did?' I ask surprised and in the same time Ciel also ask 'Uncle Alexis is?'

'I suppose I need to get back now, Ah... even though I still want to play with Ciel, next time I'll be sure to see you in a dress' I said walking toward the door and opening it 'It's unexpectedly raining really hard, I don't think we could get back like this'

'Can't Lady Elizabeth stay here? I'll make sure she wont make any trouble' begged Paula

'Huh? I'm not a trouble maker you know' I protest.

Ciel let out a big sigh and said, 'I get it, you can stay'. I let out a big smile. He still care about me after all. He didn't change a lot I think

* * *

 _POV Change_

It's raining real hard again just like the last time I saw her. I wonder if I will still be able to meet her. Will she still be here? I wonder about that. But as I thought even though I've been in the rain a thousand times I still think that the rain feels cold.

I walked aimlessly through this gigantic forest to finally found myself out of energy. I lay myself in front of the Phantomhive's door step. I could've known that if I didn't find her here anymore I'll fall into a more bigger trouble.

Claudia Phantohive.

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroshitsuji but I'll own my OC wait for it ^_^. The next chapter** **will come out tommorow or the day after, If your interested please follow us till the end.**

 **-Alice-**


	2. Chapter 2

I wake up the next morning to find myself laying in an enormous bed. Oh, I remember now. I was laying in front the Phantomhive mansion. I have to find her now since I'm already here.

I notice that someone has changed my outfit into a plain white pajama. I walk into the corridor barefoot while looking around. The mansion did change a lot the last time I came here. I look up to see a portrait of a little boy with one of his eye covered with a black eye patch. He has a blueish dark tosca colored hair (I don't know I'm not sure about it)

Could he be her child? I can't believe how many years it has been if he is, how old is she now? Will she be surprise to see me?

'It's seems like you've awaken' said a man dress in a black kind of uniform. I look up to see his blood red eye color and his neat black hair. I nodded in reply. He walks near me.

 _Ugh. This is bad. He's not a human._

I touch my neck. _Oh God, my necklace is not with me!_ I looked down avoiding his gaze. He can't see my eyes. 'I'm Sebastian Michaelis, this, Phantomhive household's butler, may I ask why were you in the front door yesterday?'

'I'm looking for someone. Her name is Claudia Phantomhive, she lives here and don't you know her? You're the butler right?' I ask back.

He looked confuse for a moment and said, 'Unfortunately Miss, I have don't have any idea of the person you are looking for'. I was really surprise to hear his answer. I lean back to the wall. I looked really desperate. He let out sigh, 'Follow me, I'll take you to the earl maybe he would knows'

'Really? Thank you very much' I said as I follow him walking through the corridor. 'Wait a minutes' I yelled

He turns around to face me. I once again avoid his gaze. 'Yes?' he asks with an annoyed tone and a fake smile. _Sorry if I'm annoying but it's more important right now._

'Ye –ye -Yesterday, someone changes my clothes right? Do you happen to know where it is? I need to find something important and I can't afford to lose it' I ask.

'Follow me to see the earl first and I'll bring it to you after, is that fine, Miss?' he ask calmly. I nodded. We reach in front of a big room with a carved wooden door colored in burnt umber. 'Here we are' he said and then he knocks on door while saying _'Young Master, the young miss from_ _yesterday request to see you'_

After hearing the earl voice lets me in, the butler guy opens up the door and lets me in. I walk forward the earl but I was really surprise to see him, I thought the portrait I saw was Claudia's child or something but it turns out that child is the earl. _'Sit'_ he said

He walks toward me and sits across me. 'What do you need, Miss?' he ask kindly. _Wow, I'm surprise a kind little boy would hire a non human to serve as his butler._

'I'm looking for a woman named Claudia Phantomhive, you know her, right?' I carefully ask. He looks a little surprise at my question.

'That's unexpected for someone to look for her. What do you need her for?' He asks in a sarcastic tone. I frown. _Ugh, I bet this child has the same attitude with his butler I think_.

'I need to talk with her'. I sigh and said, 'I have to tell her something important'

He smirk devilry, 'Unfortunately, Miss, but you can't see her now'

'Wait, why?' I ask in an angry tone. 'You can't tell me that, who are you to her anyway?' I argued

'I'm her grandson, what about you, Miss? Who are you to her anyway?' he asks curiously while leaning his head to his right hand

 _I should've known if I didn't see her directly it would be like this._

'I- I, my mother was a friend hers' I said. Then, I set out a glare to him. He raises an eyebrow making an asking face. I let out a big sigh. 'Yesterday, the place I use to stay was burn down and I thought maybe I could ask her for help. Wait! Why am I even telling you all this?' I told him coldly

'Consider you are lucky to be telling me all that life story of yours but just for your information, my grandmother is already back at heaven precisely 24 years ago. There is no way she could help you now' the earl said amused.

It's been that long since I guess. 'Well then, since I don't think I have anything else to do here, I shall go back I think. Now then, please excuse me, Little Earl Phantomhive' I sarcastically said. I get up and rushed to the door.

'You don't have a place to go back anyway, don't you, Old Miss?' he ask. He looks amused by torturing me by asking question he knows I can't answer. 'By the way Old Miss, there is no little in front of the word Earl for me'

'Wow, who are you calling an old miss, little boy?' I ask holding back my anger

He giggles and said, 'Call me Earl then, what's your name, Old Miss?'

'It's not important anyway, right? You can't even help me' I spouted

'I don't but Elizabeth might want to recruit you, Old Miss' he answered plainly. _But then I can't-_

'I-I'm Sca-' I paused for a second. _Wait,_ _I'll be suspect if I told him my real name_. 'It's Crystal Rainsword, don't call me Old Miss, I'm not that old you know' I protest

He laughs and looks at me amused. _I swear if I could beat him up to death I would do that_. 'I know, you must be in your twenties right?'

'Wait do I look that old?' I ask surprised as I touch my face. 'I'm only seventeen you know'

'You're seventeen? You must be a high school student then. I don't think you can work in the Midford manor in that age' he told me with a _pity you_ face expression.

'No, I'm not. I've graduate last year since I'm two years faster than the others' I argued. I still can't believe that kid. I especially can't believe that he looked down to other people.

'You must be smart, you could earn a job easily. Why work in a household?'

'My mother she told me once that she owns your grandmother something so I thought I help her repay it since she already can't' I said sadly putting a fake smile.

There I _lied_ again. This boy is kind of straightforward.

'Then, I'll ask Elizabeth to hire you. She's also a granddaughter of my grandmother. Ask Sebastian to take you to her. Well then, our conversation ends here. Have a good day, Miss Rainsword' he said.

I got out of the only finding that the butler were standing there but I'm pretty sure that he was there the whole time. He hand me over my dress and necklace. I politely said thank you as he walks away. I tries to get a hold of my necklace but- _Ouch! Damn I forgot!_. I unconsciously throw my necklace away.

'Do you need any help, Miss?' I hears Sebatian's voice ask. _Tch!_ I bit my finger with my fangs until the blood comes out. I turn around to face him.

'I got a little cut' I said showing off my bloody finger. 'Maybe, you could help me wears it?' I beg as I point my cross necklace laying on the floor.

'I guess I should then' he said politely. He picks up the necklace and put aside my hair. _This person's demon spirit can be detected easily, I thought._

'I say, you have rather a unique taste for necklace, Miss' he said as he chain both end of the necklace together. I look down and closes my eyes. My eye gradually changes from blue to gray. My fangs turns into a normal human teeth.

'There you go' Sebastian said as he puts back my hair. I turn to face him. 'Thank you again, Mister' I said

'Oh, If I'm not wrong, I think your eyes changes color' he claims as he look deeply to my both eyes. _Damn demon! How do you even notice such a major change like that!_ 'Are you perhaps-'

'No, no' I deny. _Crap what am I even saying?_ 'I- I suffer from a disease called heterochromia iridum. I'm not the kind of monster that you think'

'I see and what makes you think that I think of you as a monster?' he plainly said. I think that I just dug my own hole!

'Because it's a very rare disease so you might think me as a monster or something like that, well, you know' I said covering up. I try to avoid his gaze since I'm a very bad liar. But, I have to admit even though his personality kind of _sucks_ a demon like him could look attractive.

'Well then I shall take you to Lady Elizabeth now' he said as he lead me to her. I glance at him. He suddenly stop walking mjob aking me bump into his tailcoat outfit. I tilt my head making the 'what's wrong face' to him.

'What was the glance for?' he ask to me informally. Wow! Ehat a good eyesight he has. I make smile and grin, 'Tch! I was just wondering how do you know that I was supose to meet her. Let me ask, eavesdropping maybe?'

He smirks and say, 'It's also a job of a butler to make sure that his master is safe from a threat and everything goes right in the house. Everything includes outsiders too'.

I took a deep breath, 'That makes me one I see'

'Yes, we are wasting time, let's meet Lady Elizabeth this instant'

* * *

 _POV Change_

I turn my head toward the door as soon I hear it opens. I saw a teenager with a curly ombre french roast mix brazillian brown color that really match her pale skin color tone well. She allso has a gray eye color and looks like about seventeen or sixteen.

She's the girl that Paula found on the door step yesterday. She'll be working as my second maid (the first was Paula) from now. But, seeing her up close I still can't believe that she looks really similar to the girl that I once saw in the rain. Even though her hair color is totally different. It was about a month or two I think.

'Oh, you're here' I said kindly as I walk up to her. She nodded politely. She's really pretty, it's like she's not even a human being. I think that she could even be prettier than me. 'Wow, you're really pretty you know'

'Really? Thank you!' she reply happily as she smile.

'It's a good thing you already come, the carriage is here, My Lady' said Paula as she appear in front of the door. Paula walks to her new co-worker, Crystal Rainsword. She pulls both of Crystal's hands making a dress in Crystal's arm fell and said, 'Nice to meet ya' I'm Paula. Let's work together from now'

Crystal nodded politely. 'Your really pretty you know, when you dress up I personally thinks that you don't have problem looking for a matching outfit' praise Paula excitedly

'Right? You think that too?' I ask curiously. 'Well, c'mon let's go now' I said as I started to walk out of the room.

'Wait!' Crystal yells and is answer with what's wrong from Paula. 'Um, if you don't mine I would like to change my clothes first, I can't go out looking like this' she says nervously as she point out the white pyjama she was wearing all this time.

'Oh, you're right! I'll wait outside and Paula show her the bathroom will you' I said. Paula nodded and started pushing her back into the room I used to stay. I leave them both and walk slowly outside. I sit on the carriage waiting for the both of them and about five minute later the both of them joins me in the carriage.

'I'm sorry it took long' Crystal says as she bow her head.

'Ah, you're fun' I spouted. Looking at Crystal's confused face I giggle.'Too formal you know'

'Maybe, I'll start talking informally to you' she replies.

'But you already did' comment Paula playfully.

'I love that necklace of yours, where you get it?' I ask curiously looking at the rose cross necklace of hers. I waited for her reply but I only got a long moment of silence.

'Hmm, what's wrong?' I once again ask. 'Oi'

She look sharp at me and said 'Please don't ask about it anymore' with an annoyed tone and sorry was all I could say to her.

* * *

 **Minna ... I'm sorry I didn't upload at the next day like I said I would T-T**

 **Something came up and I have to go to a place with no internet connecting (I was suffering too)**

 **Also my special thanks to:**

 **GothicEmoGirl95**

 **NVCiel**

 **Gustafa**

 **Hope you all continue following this story till the end ^_^**

-Alice


	3. Chapter 3

Soon, we will reach the Midford manor. I wonder, if how the head order of the british empire knight looks like. His daughter looks really carefree though. All of the sudden, the rain pours down heavily. Many birds races to get back to their nest not to mention the other animals too.

'Here we are Crystal' says Lady Elizabeth or I could say my master from this second. I replied with a small smile as I looked out to see a gorgeous white colored mansion. We past through the guards at the gate. As expected of the Midford family.

I look up to the clouds as I remember a past event of mine.

 _'Mom!' I shouted to the platinum blonde woman that walks in front of me. She suddenly stopped walking forward. The rain didn't seem to stop pouring any time as it seems to get heavier in the time._

 _'Mom?' I ask again. She still didn't bother to turn back her head to face me. 'It's your necklace, I'll give it back to you' I said as I start to try to take it off._

 _'No! Don't you dare!' she yelled angrily. She turns her body to me. She touched my hand softly even though hers is bleeding badly. 'If anything ever happen to me just promise me one thing. Never take them off. EVER. Understand?'_

 _I nodded. 'But your hand is- it's'_

 _'Forget about me. You must live' she says as she flew up approaching the raven demon above her. I remember clearly the face of that filthy demon._

 _'Mom!' I scream. I regret letting go of her hand. I fall on my knees knowing that I will never see her again. I cried together with the rain face looking up._

 _That was the last time I ever see her. I lost her. My own mother._

'Crystal?' ask Paula. I looked over to her confusely. 'We're here' I stood up as I get out of the carriage. My head feels really heavy.

 _Oh God! Curse this damn necklace._

I fall on the ground as soon I reach the ground. I could hear Paula and Elizabeth calling out my name worriedly. Then, I totally lose my consiousness.

* * *

'Crystal. Crystal.' Cried Elizabeth worriedly. 'Are you okay?' I nodded a little. It's my punishment anyway so I deserve it.

'I'm fine' I whisper. My body feels numb and my head still feels really heavy. I tried to step up but Lady Elizabeth tries to stop me.

'You hit the ground hard. You should rest' she says and for the second time I nodded. This way the only thing that could cure is me is human blood but there is no way I could tell her that.

'I should bring you some food' said Paula as she leave the room. I'm guessing that we will be room mates from now on.

'Sorry' I said sadly.

'It's fine' Lady Elizabeth replies as she come closer to me. _It_ _smells good. Tch! I can't deny my own instinct._

'Dont come closer. You'll get infected'. I says but she still comes near me. 'If you do then. I'll be a trouble maker if you're sick. Please' I begged. She nodded and smile. She sits on the bed across mine.

'You're really kind I bet you will really look good if you pair up with Master Phantomhive' I praise. As soon I said that her eyes looks like their shining full of happiness.

'Really?' she ask happily. 'You've got a really good eyes'

'Uh? Why is that?' I ask curiosly.

'Eh? Crystal, you don't know?' ask Paula who just enter the room with a bowl of hot porridge. I shook my head honestly.

'Then I'll introduce my self. Nice to meet you, I'm Elizabeth Ethel Cordelia Midford of the Midford household. I'm also a fiancee of the Earl of Phantomhive' she introduce. 'You can call me Lizzie if you want' I smile as a reply. 'Rest first. I go for now' She stood up and left the room.

'Here eat up' said Paula handing me the food tray. I tries to eat the porridge but as soon I eat up I throw up. The taste of tomato is the one that I'm not allowed to know. 'What's wrong?' she asks panickly

I got out of the bed. 'I need some fresh air' I said. Paula tries to follow me but I stop her. I walk out to the garden and found many people there. I think that the maids are prepearing something thats why they looks busy.

 _This is bad. I can't be here._

I went to a silent place away from the crowd. It can't be help I thought as I unchain my necklace . My eyes turn back to blue and my fangs came back. I can smell it. I reach out my hand to trap a snake.

'What a bad snake you are' I said squezing the snake harder and tied it. I jump to the fence and snuk out of the Midford manor. I walk aimlessly through the gigantic forest to finally reach a small village. I think that there is only less then a hundred person living there.

I walk up to a bunch of kids playing together and I notice that they are leaving out a girl. 'Why didn't you ask the girl to play together?' I ask suspiciously pointing the lone girl.

'She's wierd. She doesn't have any father' one of the kid with an emerald green pair of eye explained. I walk up to the girl.

 _Oh, she could be perfect. Her blood also smells very sweet_.

'Why are you alone?' I ask kindly. She turns her head to face me and shook her head slowly.

'Why don't we play together for change?' I ask and I held out my hand. She smiled and took it. We play as I sing London Bridge happily. 'What about hide and seek?'

'Sounds good' she says. I called out the other child if they're willing to join the hide and seek but as I expected they still refuse to play together with her. 'It's fine. I can play together just with you' she says.

'It's getting late won't your parent be looking for you?' I ask sarcasticly. She shook her head sadly. 'I'll send you home then' I follow her to a small sack.

'Come in first' she say welcomely. I enter and sits on one of the chair. She serve me a cup of tea. I hold her shoulder and says, 'Wait!' I lean my head to her neck while letting go of the snake. I bit the neck to drink up her blood. _Such a devouring sweet smell, I thought_

I realise that I've drank all of her blood I let her go making it looks like she fall. The snake is cuddling up near her. 'Sorry' I whisper slowly as I make my way back to the Midford mansion.

* * *

 **As you know, Crystal is a vampire. In the next two or three chapter it's going to have a little Ciel x Lizzie going on. Look forward to it ^_^.**

 **I apologize for my bad english. It's not my main language though.**

 ***Kuroshitsuji is not own by me* Crystal is mine though**

 **-Alice**


End file.
